Bradley
Officially the Law Offices of J. Richard Bradley and W. Japhon, PC, Bradley & Japhon is the law office that James Bradley and Willis Japhon run, which offers legal services to the people of Yonkers. They compete with several firms their size as well as larger firms downtown, and are always seeking to obtain more money, as lawyers do. They are located on the Yonkers downtown waterfront, housed on an office on top of an antique shop. The firm specialises in civil litigation, personal injury, and tax law, although James himself sporadically pursues criminal cases for either a low fee (but mostly pro bono) as a remembrance to his days as a public defender. Members Below are the lawyers that comprise the firm. James Bradley The founding partner of the firm. Originally it was just a one-man practice consisting of James himself, but as he made friends with Willis, said practice grew to two. One day, James grew ambitious and with the amount of money he'd made from an asbestos litigation case, he bought a warehouse with help from the SBA. Since then his firm has grown to include six people, and he's pretty happy about it. James specialises in civil rights law and criminal law. Willis Japhon The (other) partner of the firm. Willis made James' acquantaince and eventually the two became friends of a sort. He's wealthy (or at least his family is). Willis is kind of the lone wolf of the firm; he's a certified ''tax accountant ''as well as a tax lawyer, and as such ropes in lots of people who simply need to do their taxes. He's known for charging people just a dollar an hour, which causes James and all the other lawyesr to get extremely mad at him and chastise him for charging so little. Willis' speciality is tax law; he's both a tax lawyer who can help you through the intricacies of the tax code, and he's also a tax accountant, so a lot of the firm's business traffic is people getting their taxes done. Warren Steiner Warren Steiner is the first associate to sign up. Because of this, he has the special title of "Senior associate", which gives him a higher paycheck than the other associates. He needed work, just like the other guys (and gals). He speaks in a heavy German accent and cusses in German when things don't go his way. For this reason he's an annoyance around the firm, but everyone respects him because he does the most work, even more than James, who's the second heavy lifter around these parts. He's also an old guy among a sea of young people, and this causes him to have all kinds of anxiety issues. He specialises in civil litigation, just like James. Other Personnel Melanie Trevor Melanie's the secretary of the firm. She can appear nice and friendly, but can also be pretty much of a jerk when people press the wrong buttons (like most people, really.) But overall she's a nice and efficient secretary, and the youngest person, too, calling herself the workhorse due to her youth. She's a scary typist, being able to type nearly 75 words per minute. She has an associate's degree in English, and works part-time as a bartender for the Yonkers Irish bar. Rias Gremory's Peerage (Occasionally) Category:Fanon Organizations